User blog:DevG2018/Give Your Idea’s!
Hello everyone! This blog post is made for you! On this blog post you can give your idea's about Challenges, Eliminations, Formats and Twists. What would you like to see in future seasons? Comment on this post and give your idea's! Idea's Challenges Eliminations *'Consecutive Rounds:' You can have more rounds in an Elimination. For example: You need to play three games, you don't know the games yet. When you are ready your time will start. You will be given the first game to play and a certain score you have to get before moving on. Make a screenshot of this particular score and then you will be given the next game. This will be going on until the last round. When you have beaten the given score your time will stop. The fastest player will win and stay in the game. *'Double Elimination:' 3 players go into Elimination. Example: P1 and P2 go against eachother, the winner goes against P3. The winner of that round stays, 2 go home. Twists *'The voting process in Final Reckoning' *'Redemption of Mercenaries' *'The Ruins voting process: '''Before each Challenge, each team will nominate six players to be eligible for the Elimination. The team who wins the Challenge will be 'The Match-Makers'. They will decide who go into Elimination against eachother. The winners stays and the loser is out. Formats *'Trios Season:' Instead of singles, partners or teams, give us trios. 3 players on a team (a total of 8 to 9 teams). *'Invasion of the Champions''' *'Heaven & Hell: '''The season has 22-24 players, all individual. Each episode there's a challenge where 4 (then gradually 2) players win. They are sent to Heaven where they will draw for a twist. One player will become the Guardian Angel and save 1 or 2 players from Elimination. One player will be the Angel of Death and in 1 player straight into the Elimination called Hell. The others will get nothing. But no one knows who got which power. The rest of the players will then vote for who they want to send in the Elimination with the Angel of Death's pick. The winner of Hell will go back in the game, the loser will be sent to Purgatory, the Redemption House, where periodically people will return to the game. *'The Purge: This will be a individual season. A group of players will all play a Challenge. The person who does the best will win and gets the ultimate power. He or she will get to decide which two people will go into Elimination against eachother. No voting or anything. The winner will stay and the loser is out. *'''Game Changers: Pretty much like Survivor: Game Changers. You can do Challenges with a reward before the Elimination Challenge with the winner hidden, and they win like, a steal a vote or immunity that can be used at any Elimination. *'The Island:' 24 or 26 players come to an island where they are randomly devided into pairs. The last place team in the daily challenge goes into Elimination, while the winner nominates two teams. This next part is kind of like the Double Cross, but there are two daggers in the block, one is clean and one is bloody. The team that pulls the bloody dagger goes into Elimination. The Elimination is called the Sacrifice, because in order to keep the island happy, you must offer up two people. However, the loser of the Sacrifice can be saved. Everyone will go into a secret voting booth and vote to safe that team or let them die. If the majority chooses them to die, then the losers will leave. But if the losers are showed mercy, they will remain in the game. But the island will angry and demand a purge challenge. The last place team will automatically be eliminated with no option of mercy, while the second-to-last and third-to-last teams will compete in the Sacrifice. The loser will not be offered mercy. Final with three teams. Category:Blog posts